The Girl In the Prophecy
by JadeBlackDiamond
Summary: "You need her, for she is the one the Book speaks of." / How Maka's life has never been ordinary; not in the 200 years she's been alive. Detailed summary inside.
1. A Prologue Of Sorts

Inside Summary: The Book of Eibon is a book written by the Ancients 500 years ago to counteract the Darkness. Of course, you probably already that, but our story doesn't even begin their. No, it begins exactly one-thousand years into the past before the book was ever written when a great evil was born. The Ancients knew that she would pose a great threat to the world, so they searched for an answer. After nearly 20 years had gone by, she was already starting to wreak havoc over the world. Since a permanent answer could not be found in time, it was decided that she be sealed away to give the Ancients more time. 4 centuries went by with no complete assurance that the Darkness could be stopped. With the Ancients growing weary, they decided to take desperate measures. They instilled what little knowledge they had collected into one person and had them bound to a thick book in case they should fail in seeking an answer. Believing this would not be enough, Lord Death continued adding to the book any information he found useful. Eventually, the Ancients died off, or they abandoned the search except for Lord Death. He searched for another 2 centuries when a girl was born. She was born pure of heart and the longer he watched over her, the more he knew she was the answer long awaited for. So he had her death faked and put her into a long sleep until the day when the Darkness would awaken.

* * *

_{A/N: Lord Death will sound very much ooc in this chapter, but remember, this is the old Lord Death. The one we all know and love will arrive shortly. This chapter was also meant to be kind of short seeing as it's really just the summary again but using more characters. As long as you read the summary though you should be able to follow along great.}_

"Lord Death, what troubles you so greatly that you miss your own celebration?" Eibon asked appearing behind the great leader perched upon his balcony.

"Hmm? Do I seem troubled? My apologies for worrying you," Lord Death said not looking back at his friend; although he wasn't believed.

"You know you don't have to carry everyone's problems."

"Ah, but I must. It is a sole duty of mine."

Eibon looked at his friend curiously, watching for any hints in his posture.

"I see then. So this is not something that I can help with?" Eibon sighed and took a spot next to Lord Death.

"Not particularly. Not even I can do anything for now. You see, it isn't necessarily a problem yet, but a child was born shortly into this world."

"Why would that be a problem?" Eibon asked confused at this knowledge.

"It isn't. The problem is her heart. She was born with a sort of evil presence surrounding her. She only must be watched over."

Eibon nodded in understanding. "If she does pose a threat, what will you do?"

"I don't know. By that time, she will have enough power to stop even me."

* * *

**~Time Skip: Six Centuries~**

* * *

"Seal her away. She is exactly what we've been waiting for... and where is Asura?" Lord Death asked tiredly. No answer from any of his remaining three members since one was apparently missing and others were planning to fake a sixteen year old girl's death. It sounded cruel, but her parents understood and knew the truth.

"Lord Death sir, are you sure about this?" The girl's mother asked worried. They stared at the unconscious display of their daughter inside a wooden casket."

"She'll be fine right?" It was the father's turn to ask.

Of course Mr. and Mrs. Albarn. Maka is safe with us I can assure you. I have everything planned out.

"Yes, but ... what can she do? She's just a child," Spirit asked still unsure.

"Once she awakens, a team will already be prepared to help her, so she won't be alone. Trust me, once she awakens everything will be ready to help her."

Nothing else was said from anyone as the casket was closed.

* * *

_I know, I know. Super short chapter but I warned you. The real story starts next chapter. Maka wakes up after sleeping for like 300 years. Also, this prologue was an idea I got from a combination of Super Paper Mario and the anime. R&R._


	2. Awaken From Your Slumber Rapunzel

Chapter Two: Awaken From Your Slumber Rapunzel

It was like a fairy tale. The story of the one destined to deliver the world from madness; her eternal sleep. It was as if someone had transformed that cute, little story into reality. All the world's inhabitants' dreams rested on the shoulders of one young woman. Miss Maka Albarn. The hero foretold in the prophecy; the same prophecy which was given to them from the great Lord Death and Eibon, who sacrificed himself for the books bindings and pages. The words had been printed in remarkable calligraphy; a work of art in which the world had never seen. This is what lies inside the Book of Eibon. Elegant crafting and wording so intelligent and riddled, only a trained group could decipher it. The same group trained to assist the great Maka Albarn; Although, as decades had passed and transformed into centuries, the world has lost hope of balance ever restoring to the world.

* * *

"…Soul…"

"Who's there? Who are you?"

"… I'm coming for you…"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"..I'll find you… and take your soul."

* * *

"What the hell?" Soul blinked as he stared at the ceiling waiting for his heartbeat to slow down.

"Soul," a figure stood in the doorway, "did you have that dream again; the one with the voice?"

"I'm fine Tsubaki. I just need some sleep," Soul answered slowly sitting up; His blanket now covering only the lower half his body.

"Soul you… you're lucky you didn't wake Black*Star. We'd never hear the end of this."

_I knew what she was gonna say. I needed to talk about it; that these damn dreams mean something._

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't think anything could wake up that idiot," Soul grins trying to lighten the mood.

Tsubaki smiles," Maybe you're right, but... you should try talk-", but Soul stops her with a look.

"No."

_ She was wrong. I don't need to talk. She would never understand. _

"Soul, you can't keep these things bottled up like this! I'm worried about you. Soul…please stop this-"

"Tsubaki, "Soul starts to argue back, but catches himself,"…I think it's better to sleep on it."

He lies back on his bed, turning away from her and lifting the sheets to his chin. He knew she knew better. That he could only sleep on his back with the blanket covering only half his body. They both knew he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, but there was a silent agreement among them. This time they would ignore the problem. Neither would speak of it tonight.

"Good night Soul," Tsubaki whispers closing the door behind herself.

He _knows _she'll want to talk soon. Tsubaki's like that; very nurturing.

He just wants to forget about the voice. He wants to forget about the way it talks to him in his dreams-less sleep. Sometimes it's just gibberish; a lot of garbled up words. Other times, he can actually make out coherent sentences. It scares him, the things it says on those nights. The nights like tonight.

There are times when the voice travels into his conscience feeding him random bits of information. It's rare, but he can tell it's getting worse.

* * *

"…. –oul… Soul…Can you hear me?... I know you're there Soul."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've always been here Soul… I've always known you….talk to me Soul…."

"Just leave.. Go away!"

"Now that's just harsh…. After all the times I've saved your life…all the help I've provided in your miserable existence…"

"I don't need you. I've never needed you."

"You need me…you'll see it one day Soul…you'll need me…and I'll be waiting…"

* * *

"Soul, breakfast is done!" Tsubaki calls him from the kitchen. She hasn't heard him enter the shower yet. Black*Star is busy devouring his meal; too engrossed by its deliciousness to notice anything other than his breakfast. After a few minutes, Tsubaki recalls last night and begins to worry. She decides to leave the rest of her plate, knowing full well that her blue-haired roommate would steal it, to go check on Soul.

She walks to the bathroom first, finding it seemingly unused. Remaining calm, Tsubaki walks across the hall to Soul's room and knocks softly. After a few seconds, she knocks a little harder. Still no answer. She grips the knob and twists slowly. Cautiously, she opens the door to show a sleeping Soul. Although, he looked pretty much how he did when she found him last night; he was covered in sweat with his, eyes shut tight. He looked plain uncomfortable.

Tsubaki rushes to his side and shakes him roughly, startling the poor boy out of his nightmare. She's on her knees next to his bed watching as he realized that he's no longer sleeping.

"Tsu-baki," Soul stares into her eyes and sees the worry. He can easily spot all the pain he's caused her. He sighs and pats her head. "I'll talk to Nygus about it. Later okay?"

Tsubaki nods and laughs a little in relief. Glad at the fact that he's alright and is going to finally get help, she gets up and walks out of the room reminding him to hurry because they'll be late for school.

* * *

The three teens begin their journey to school, prepared for another day. They meet Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, but more commonly known as Liz and Patty, on their way and the five enjoy a relaxing conversation. The day is clear and bright, but when they reach their school grounds, they can tell things aren't going to be as 'normal' as they thought.

Their professor, Franken Stein is waiting for them while the other teachers are putting the students into groups and leading them somewhere safe.

"Good morning," Stein says calmly as if things were okay.

"Professor Stein, what's going on?" Tsubaki asks timidly.

"Oh, this?" He looks behind himself and watches as people move around accordingly. "Preparation." He continues watching the students and teachers busy at work.

"Preparation for what?" Soul asks. Stein doesn't answer at first. He finishes his watching before turning back to the group.

"Lord Death wants us all to meet in his room. It seems we over estimated things."

He begins to walk away, the group following cautiously and confused.

* * *

"Yo! What's up? Hiya!"

"Hi Lord Death." Everyone answers collectively.

"Well it seems we have everyone here now," Lord Death claps his rather large hands together.

Soul can see that Killik, Harvar, Ox, Kim, and Jackie are also here, as well as Lord Death's son Death the Kid.

"Looks like we can start the briefing. Well first thing's first, Soul, it seems you're still meister-less in your junior year."

"I just haven't found anyone I can really 'connect' with."

"How can you expect remain a part of Spartoi without a meister to properly train with?" Kid scoffed and sneered at the Albino.

"Don't fret on it symmetry boy. My buddy Soul is gonna have the best meister ever! After me of course."

"I always figured you were as dumb as you looked," Kid countered.

"You think you're smart just because you're a Grim Reaper, but can't even get your name on your test," Jackie spoke up fiercely.

"Minor set back really," Kid turned his nose up.

"Children please stop fighting. This is serious," Marie said worriedly.

"Marie is right. We have a huge problem on our hands. It looks like your training is officially over. Medusa has once again reappeared in our world."

"Are you sure? It could be a mistake," Harvar asked skeptically.

"I'm positive it's her. I could never mistake a soul like hers," Lord Death Reassured.

Stein and Marie watched the teens become uncomfortable. They couldn't blame them. Although they had been trained since young to deal with Medusa, she had been predicted to not have returned until years later.

"Calm down. We have everything under control. First… we must begin the awakening."

Everything went silent. No one expected this to happen so soon. The one who was supposed to possess the ability to defeat this great evil was finally going to be awoken from their slumber.

No one had seen the all-powerful being that was going to protect them; the hero that Spartoi based their training around.

"As you all know, I created this group of elite and superior meisters and weapons to aid the chosen one in their quest. Now is the time to prepare for your adventure to save the world, Lord Death encouraged. "When you are ready, you can enter through this mirror here."

Suddenly, a mirror delicately framed with silver, intricate designs appeared out of thin air before everyone.

"HA! A big star like me can handle anything this 'hero' throws at me!" Black*Star immediately ran through the mirror's glass. Tsubaki worriedly followed behind.

"Well we can't just let those two go without us right? That's just not cool," Soul walked through as well.

Harvar and Ox quickly followed along with Killik, Fire and Thunder.

"Liz, Patty, let's be on our way shall we?" Kid also entered the mirror's glass with Patty, Kim, Liz, and Jackie following behind.

When the teens had finally crossed dimensions, Lord Death appeared in front of them.

"I had this world built specifically for the burial place of the Hero. Only those chosen as members of Spartoi and myself could enter. The Hero lies just beyond here."

Here, exactly, was a large field full of green grass and patches of flowers. A large hill with a single tree lies at the top next to what appeared to be a rather large rectangular box.

Everyone makes their way to the uppermost point on the large landform only to find that the box was actually a coffin. On top of it lies a single rose and words carved onto it.

_"Here lies our dear Maka. Always special, Always loved."_

"I thought the prophecy said that the hero wasn't a dead corpse," Soul said with sarcasm lacing his words.

"Yeah, I don't do well with the undead," Liz whined.

"No. They're just resting. Their death had to be faked," Lord Death said solemnly.

Suddenly the coffin's lid began to rise and open. Something sat up and breathed its first words in two-hundred years.

"Lord Death…I'm back."


End file.
